Harry Potter and New Beginnings
by Nenifer121
Summary: My take on Book 6, of the Harry Potter series. As you'll see if you read the story, it involves a new, and mysterious character, who goes by the name of Faith. You'll see how her uniqueness makes an excellent addition to the story. ENDED no more updates.
1. Moony and Other Visitors

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the characters, places, etc, in this story. They are JK Rowling's NOT mine.

**Comments**: Er... This is my second Fan Fiction; so tell me what you think. All comments are appreciated. Thank you!!

**Chapter 1: "Moony" and other Visitors**

Harry sat on his bed, trying desperately to clear his mind, his body crying out for sleep. Dreamless sleep. Not sleep plagued with visions of Voldemort, or his godfather dying. "How am I supposed to clear my mind of thoughts and emotions, when my godfather's dead?" he said out loud. _And it's your fault,_ he added silently to himself. _Here we go again said his brain savagely_, as Harry threw himself at his pillows, not bothering to fight back the tears that had engulfed him again.

Hours later, there was a knock at the door of his room, jerking him out of a trance. "You have visitors, downstairs. The kitchen." said his uncle, and by the sounds of it, he did not like the people who had come to visit him.

He sat up, thinking. _Who did he have to visit him? _Slowly, he got up, and walked downstairs to be met by a shriek.

"Harry! How are you? I mean...Hi." finished one of his best friends, Hermione Granger.

"Alright Harry?" said the other, Ron. "Lupin is here too, but he's talking to the Dursleys."

"Hi! What are you doing here? I wasn't expecting you for another week," replied Harry, looking over at the calendar on the wall, it was only two weeks since he'd come back from Hogwarts.

"Yeah, well, we thought we'd say hi, and keep you company. Must be a bit boring being stuck in a Muggle house, for two weeks straight?" said Ron_._

_"_Too right."

"Anyway, Dumbledore said you should have some company, Harry," muttered Hermione

"Oh, he did, did he? Oh, that's nice! He finally realises that people don't like to be stuck in a house, bored." Harry replied, heatedly. He still thought the Dumbledore had a big part in Sirius's death.

The kitchen door opened, and Lupin walked in. "Hello Harry, I thought I heard you." He surveyed Harry quickly, but intensely. "Harry, I want a word, you two," he motioned to Ron and Hermione, "stay here, you might want to get something to eat, we'll be a while." With a wave of his wand, a cupboard door opened and all sorts of food fell out.

"Harry... Look at me Harry, now, do you want to come back to headquarters with us today, or..."

For an answer Harry, just glared at him. _Do I want to get out of this place? Of course I want to get out of this stinking house! Who wouldn't? But headquarters is Sirius's house. WAS, _he reminded himself. Was.

Lupin seemed to have an idea of what was going on in Harry's mind. He wanted to go, but it was Sirius's house. "Harry, I know how you feel, you know. He was my closest friend. Now I have no one, really." he sighed, "It was just as hard for me to come back."

Harry calmed down a little at these words. _Lupin knows how I feel._

"That's why it took me most of the morning to persuade your aunt and uncle to allow me and Ron to stay. Hermione will be going back, and getting things ready for your arrival."

"So, I can take my time, then?"

"Within reason, I mean, we'll need a bit of warning, you still have to have your guard."

"Okay, how's about a day or so? I mean I need to get all of my stuff together," _and sort out some of my Sirius issues, _he added to himself. So, what do you wanna do, it's a bit boring here?" asked Harry.

"First, we should go back downstairs, get Ron and Hermione. Then I think Ron may have some ideas. He's wanted to watch some, whatd'you call it? Television?" replied Lupin.

Once down in the kitchen again, the biggest grin of all the summer was on Harry's face. Ron was fascinated. He sat there with the remote flicking the channels, switching it on and off. "I've got to get meself one of these."

"Ron," said Hermione, exasperated, "how many time do I have to tell you? Muggle electrics won't work near magic!"

Hermione's answer stirred something in Harry's mind. Something he had been meaning to ask Lupin, when he saw him. "Do you think that's why lights don't work when I'm angry?" asked Harry.

"Well, that doesn't happen in my house, Harry, so it will be a different reason," replied Hermione, before Lupin could even open his mouth.

"Erm... Actually, Hermione, you're wrong." Lupin said, "I remember when I was young, when your father was emotional, and we were in a Muggle area, he used to cause lights, and all sorts to go haywire. He was a very powerful wizard, as are you. Exceptionally powerful, for your age."

Harry grinned, he could imagine his dad walking down a street, towering with rage, and causing a blackout. He made a mental note to try it one day. "So, how come my uncle is letting you stay? I mean they don't really want me to stay, let alone one fully trained, and one student wizard."

Lupin's eyes glinted, "Well, they didn't have much choice, so long as we don't go outside, or torment Dudley, or use magic." He stopped, and a sly smile played across his face, "Although we might have to break that rule."

"Well, I guess I had better be going, good night everyone," said Hermione.

Ron yawned loudly, "Hey, Harry, where am I sleeping?"

Glancing over at the clock, Harry was startled to see that it was gone ten at night. "My room, I'll show you in a minute. Hermione, see you soon. Erm..." Harry realised that he didn't know what to call Lupin. Fortunately, he looked over, and so he just said "G'night."

Once Hermione had got herself back to Grimmauld Place, Harry showed Ron the way to his room, and where the bathroom was. Lupin had obviously been in because there was a camp bed in there, for Ron. A soon as Ron's head hit the pillow, the room was filled with snoring.

A couple of hours later, Harry sat, highly frustrated, on his bed. He couldn't sleep, again. He was going to have to ask Hermione, or someone to make him a sleeping potion. Giving up completely, he crept out of the room, and down to the kitchen. He was extremely surprised to see Lupin, sitting at the kitchen table, apparently deep in thought.

"What's up?" Harry asked.

"Oh, nothing much. What are you doing up, it's really late Harry!"

"Can't sleep." he said simply, not giving the reason, for his lack of sleep. "How 'bout you."

"Oh, well, to tell you the truth I haven't been able to sleep very well, for the past month or so. Three guesses why. But I imagine it's the same reason as you."

"Lupin, will you do me a favour? I've wanted to ask this for a while, but, well, I think it's a bit personal to you."

"Fire away, Harry," he said with a smile.

"How long did it take, and how did my dad and Sirius find out that you were, are, a..."

"Werewolf, Harry? We'll it's quite a long story, and I think that you could find out a few ways." He sighed, "you would only have got a one sided answer, if it wasn't for Sirius. Years ago he told me his and James's side of the story. It's too long a story for tonight, Harry. Anyway, I wouldn't do it justice, telling it you. James insisted that we wrote it down as a story. He said you would want to read it. I'll have a good think where I put it, and I'll get it, so you can read it. Now try and get some sleep Harry. You can read it tomorrow."

The next morning Harry woke up, and noticed an envelope on his bedside cabinet. It read:

_Found it, Harry._

He tore the envelope open, and began to read.

"So, curiosity got the better of you it seems."

"Oh, Hi...erm...Moony." Harry stopped and grinned. "So I take it, it took us a lot longer to figure out that you were a werewolf than my father took."

"That's true, but then again, James always was a nosey person," replied Lupin. "And we didn't tell Peter for another couple of months, he was always a blab."

Harry handed the parchment over to Lupin, who just looked at it, and motioned for him to keep it. "I daresay, that you will want to keep that. I only ask that you do NOT show anyone else, apart from Ron, Hermione, Fred and George. No one else."

"Okay, listen can you send Ron up here, I wanna get all my stuff packed, and there is loads of it."

"Do you not think that I could do a much better job of it all? _I _can use magic to do it you know, and I do a much better job than Tonks," said Lupin with a hint of smugness in his voice.

Within minutes the whole of Harry's room was stripped of anything wizard related, and was packed into his trunk.

"Right, there are a few things I want to do before we go. So just bear with me for an hour or so."

"That's fine Harry, just remember we have to get your guard ready, anyway, and that will take a while."

"So," said a voice. The pair turned and saw Ron at the door. "How are we getting there?"

"You are going by Floo powder. Harry is flying."

"Hold on, that's not fair! I haven't flown for weeks, if he goes by broom, I go by broom."

"Fine then, be childish about it," replied Lupin. "But you realise how cold it gets, don't you?"

"Last time I was frozen to my broom," injected Harry.

"Brooms it is."

After Harry had sorted his things out, said goodbye to the Dursleys, promising he would not come home for the holidays, he stood in the kitchen, next to his broom, hanging in mid air, ready for the flight. The others stood near by, holding their brooms, ready.

"Ready to go?" said a voice from the doorway.

All three turned and a saw a group of wizards in the hallway, headed by an extremely cheerful Tonks. "Wotcher, Harry!"

They all scrambled to the door of number four, and Harry turned to see the Dursley's peering out of the window of the front room. He waved his goodbye, and laughed at the astonished look on Dudley's face, as ten brooms rose into the air in unison.

Two hours later, Harry could here Ron complaining next to him.

"I'm freezing, remind me never to kick up a fuss again, floo powder is much better, at least you're warm, then... don't laugh at me Harry! You have a jacket on," he was about to carry on complaining when he saw a hooded figure flying toward them. Apparently no one else had seen it.

"Watch out, Harry!" he shouted, as he saw a red light, looking like stunning spell sparks.

"Harry, Ron," came a scream. "Fly north as fast as you can."

Automatically, Harry put on a burst of speed, his broom accelerating at an alarming speed. Then he remembered that Ron only had a Cleansweep. He turned and saw he was way behind Harry.

In a split second decision, Harry stopped and told Ron to jump, Ron nearly protested, but saw another wand spark, and did what Harry ordered. He jumped. Harry raced downwards and just as he had planed, Ron fell, straight onto his broom, with a yell, "Hang on!" and sped up, to over sixty miles an hour, due north.

Seconds later, Harry saw more black robed figures flying straight for them. _Damn,_ he thought, _this is going to take some fancy flying!_ "Ron, hold on for your life, this is going to be rather dangerous, not to mention fast."

_This is just a Quidditch match, with a lot of Bludgers. And a bunch, of stupid, slow players, with a rubbish aim. _With that, Harry dodged the first stunner that was sent his way, narrowly missing the one from the other side. He dived then swerved to miss the next spell. "Give it a rest, I fly way better than you!" For sometime, Harry and Ron dodged over a hundred spells, thrown at them from all directions. Not one hit them.

There were now people coming from behind them and, Ron's heart leaping saw that they were Harry's guard. _Finally they arrive,_ thought Harry, with a trace of annoyance. Now there was a full on battle between the Death Eaters, some of whom were still attacking Harry, and members of the Order.

Lupin's voice cut through the air. "That clearing ahead, you're expected, visualise the house and fly through the door, it'll be open."


	2. Back to the Noble House of Black

**Disclaimer:** Unfortunately I do not own anything to do with Harry Potter. JK Rowling is the lucky one. Not me. ï

**Comments:** Erm... I had problems with a chapter name, hence the skit on HP5. Any comments are most welcome; especially advice and the chapters are not going to be as long as the first one. Lucky you. And I want to include more about the marauders, what do you think? Perhaps a diary or some other relic of the marauders. Let me know!!

**Chapter 2: Back to the Noble House of Black**

Harry pointed his Firebolt towards the clearing ahead, and dived, nearly losing Ron off the back of the broom.

"Harry!" said Ron furiously.

"What! Would you prefer to get caught, or get back, safely to Headquarters?" asked Harry.

Ron did not respond. He supposed his friend was right, although he was extremely annoyed at losing is broom, it wasn't even a year old.

"Hold on tight, and visualise number twelve." With that, Harry entered the Muggle area, and swerved round a tree, headed straight for number twelve. The door was shut. "Oh God!... Door!" he screamed, and instantly, the door sprang open. _I hope no one is too close to the door_, thought Harry.

Luckily, as they flew through the door, they found the hallway deserted. They dismounted, and looked at each other, an awkward silence between them, once again.

Harry said, "Sorry," just as Ron said "Thank you," neither of the boys heard what the other had said.

"Right, well, I think we ought to tell whoever is here, what just happened," said Harry as they walked down towards the kitchen. When they opened the door they saw no one there, to their surprise.

"Hello, is anybody about?" they asked.

"Harry, Ron," came a voice from the living room, "where's your guard?"

"Another Death Eater attack," replied Ron, as though this happened everyday. _And what does he mean, _another_, death eater attack?_ Thought Harry.

"Ready? Accio Brooms!" came two voices, belonging to Fred, and George, Ron's twin brothers. Two _cracks_ later, they were gone.

"We'll be in there in a second, hold on," said Harry, as he dragged Ron to the bottom of the stairs. "Come on," he hissed.

"What?" replied Ron, stopping dead.

"I'm really sorry about you broomstick, but you must realise that it was going to be quicker, and therefore safer if you just came with me."

"Okay, but just promise you'll never do that again."

"Fine...Hey, what do you mean? Didn't you feel safe then?"

"Are you kidding me Harry? Every single one of those Death Eaters was aiming at YOU. You were flying so fast I thought I was going to get sucked off the end of the broom!" replied Ron.

"Oh," said Harry, as realisation kicked in. "Sorry."

Instead of replying, Ron just shuck his head and headed for the door, when the front door burst open, and Lupin came in looking hot, and flustered, he was still holding his wand.

"Oh, thank God you are all right, I left as soon as I could to follow you."

"No worries, Moony, were safe and sound."

"I don't suppose anyone got my broom?" injected Ron.

"Erm... No, sorry Ron. Broomsticks can be replaced. You, on the other hand, cannot," said Lupin.

"Where is everyone? Remus, where is the rest of the guard?" came Mrs Weasley's voice. They turned and saw Ron's mum, looking worried.

"They are coming, Molly, though I think we have a few injuries."

"Again," she sighed, "No problem, I'll be in the kitchen, just send them in." She walked to the kitchen, and they heard her clattering about finding items of first aid.

Within minutes, the rest of Harry's guard arrived, all looking exhausted. All that is, except Fred and George, who came in beaming. As Harry, Ron and Lupin looked at them they quickly explained: "We've been wanting to get out on our brooms for ages, and that was our first real Order mission."

"Right, everyone who is injured is to go to Molly, she's in the kitchen. You two...three," he added as Hermione appeared again, "are to go up stairs and get Harry's stuff sorted."

"He just wants to talk about Order stuff," said Ron as the trio entered his and Harry's room.

"So what's this about the Death Eater attack?" asked Hermione. Ron immediately explained how he was freezing cold, and then how he was the first to see the Death Eater. He stopped as he got to the part where Harry told him to jump, because his broom wasn't fast enough. So Harry took up the story.

When he finished, he got up and asked whether anybody wanted some food, Ron said no, Hermione nearly replied the same way, until Harry gave her a pointed look. "Actually I am, do you mind if I come with you and choose?"

As soon as they were out of earshot of Ron, Harry asked whether what he did was the right thing.

"Of course it was the right thing to do, Harry. He was much safer with you, there is no denying it; you are the best flyer any of us have seen. You could dodge anything."

"Thanks Hermione, it's just that I felt as though I was telling him, 'I'm better, and I've got a faster broom.' You see?"

"I know what you mean, but Ron realises the truth."

"I just want to make it up to him..." an idea struck Harry as though a Bludger had hit him. "Hermione, when is Ron's birthday?"

"July ninth. Why?"

"That's in two days!" Without another word, Harry ran down the stairs, and into Mrs Weasley.

"Harry dear, are you okay?"

"Yes thank you, I just wanted to ask you something."

"Anything," she replied, fondly.

"Well, you know with the Death Eater attack, I made Ron jump off his broom, so he could come with me."

"Right... wait! What happened to his broom?"

"That's just it, it flew away. I was going to replace it for his birthday, as a surprise, when I realised that I didn't get him four years worth of presents, I did not know his birthday... Would you mind if I got him a brand new Nimbus, instead?"

"But Harry, they are really expensive; you can't give Ron something like that."

"Please, Mrs Weasley, I feel terrible that I made him lose his Cleansweep."

"Well, I suppose I can't stop you. But Harry, please consider the price, don't you spend too much."

"I won't. Thank you. Where is Moony?"

"Right behind you," came his voice. "That is a very noble thing to do, Harry. Now, I expect you want to go to _Quality Quidditch Supplies_?"

"Yes please."

Lupin checked his watch, "Right we have two hours before closing time. Tell Hermione to keep Ron occupied."

Within minutes Harry was taking a pinch of Floo powder to follow Lupin to Diagon Alley. Once he had fallen out of the fireplace in the Leaky Cauldron, Lupin practically dragged him to the broom shop.

"Moony, I need to go to Gringotts first; I haven't got enough money with me."

"You won't need it, large amounts, like this, can be taken out, you just need to know your vault number."

"Right." Harry moved round the shop, and seeing the Nimbus two thousand and three, he went to the counter. "Can I have one of these, please?" he asked.

"Certainly, sir, however, I ask you, Mr Potter, as you are a special customer, you having the only Firebolt I have sold, if you would like to see the new, Nimbus Two Thousand and Four. It won't be out to buy for another month, but for you, I may make an acceptation."

"Okay, but how much is it."

"Only fifteen Galleons extra."

"That's all?"

"Well, it could be that price, if I could ask a small favour... Can I put a sign saying that you have a Firebolt, in the case for the broomstick? It may improve sales."

"Okay." And Harry looked at the Nimbus, it was spectacular, it was as nice, though not quite as fast, as his Firebolt. "I'll take one."

A couple of minutes later, he was stood outside next to Lupin, who had been waiting.

"So," asked Lupin, "what did you get? And if you don't mind me asking, how much did you spend?"

"The new, Nimbus Two Thousand and Four model. Not out for a couple of months, and don't ask, but it was a bargain, only a little more than the one I was going to get."

"Ron will be overjoyed," replied Lupin. "Now lets get back, and hide it, any suggestions where?"

"I was just going to keep it under my bed," said Harry before Flooing himself to number twelve.

He landed in the living room, and once he got up, he glanced over to the wall with the tapestry on it. _The Noble and Most Ancient House of Black._ He took a step closer and looked ore closely, realising that it had been repaired. He looked at the bottom and saw:

Sirius Black 

_1964-_

And Harry realised, that it had not been altered, it should have said his death day, two months ago. He made a mental note, to ask Mrs Weasley to sew the next bit in.

"Harry? Are you okay?" said Lupin, as he clambered out of the fireplace. He put his hand on Harry's shoulder, and gently turned the boy around. Tears were falling down his face, silently. He engulfed him with a hug, and Harry returned it. When they broke free Harry was shocked at seeing tears in Lupin's eyes, as well. "It's been hard for me too, none of us are left now. It's like you losing both Ron and Hermione. Believe me Harry, _I know how you feel._"

From that moment on, Harry felt that he could confide in Lupin, with nearly anything. Although he didn't, not knowingly at least. That evening, Harry took the advice Hermione had given him, "When I feel that everything is going wrong, I write it down. Try it Harry, it has helped me a lot." He wrote down every little thing that was bothering him. Sirius, the prophecy, his love life, and lots more besides...Everything.


	3. Faith

**Disclaimer: **You know the drill; I own nothing to do with Harry Potter. I do, however own the rights to something in this chapter. I'm not giving it away though... Just read it and find out.

**Comments: **Not many. Apart from the fact that if any of you are interested, the story that Harry read in chapter one has been put on. Click my pen name, and its called "Moony". Enjoy! Also... Thanks to you guys who gave me reviews. I'm including responses at the end of the chapter.

Oh... and suggestions for improvements, to characters (Hint-wink-hint) are most welcome.

**Chapter 3: 'Faith' **

The morning before Ron's birthday was the second time Harry realised that he was in Sirius's house. _No_, he corrected himself; he was at the Headquarters to the Order of the Phoenix. He walked down to the kitchen, on his own as Ron was still snoring loudly in the bedroom. He opened the door, and yawned a "Hello," to everyone, and scanned the table for a seat. No Sirius, instead, there was a slightly less welcome face, Dumbledore's. As the burning in the eyes started, he fought them silently as he sat down, next to Lupin.

"Are you okay?" asked Lupin

"Sure, my eyes are a bit sore," replied Harry as he rubbed them.

"Breakfast, Harry dear?" enquired Mrs Weasley.

"Yes please."

"You too, Albus?"

"That would be wonderful, Molly, thank you." Mrs Weasley began to busy herself with placing full English breakfasts in front of the two people.

Suddenly, the doorbell rang. Then of course, Mrs Black's remarks could be heard.

"BLOOD TRAITORS, HOW DARE THEY STAY IN MY HOUSE!"

"I'll get that, although I can't think who it may be. Are we expecting visitors today?" said Dumbledore, getting up.

Mr Weasley, and Lupin, quickly followed, and fixed the portrait of Mrs Black, before Dumbledore had even opened the door. They entered the kitchen in time to hear an unfamiliar voice.

"Surprise!" a pause and then, "Professor, I am sorry, where is Uncle Sirius?"

Harry's knife clattered to the floor at these words, _Uncle Sirius?_ He dived under the table to retrieve it, and as he looked up, he saw everyone looking at him.

"Miss Black!" said Dumbledore with a tone that clearly showed his shock. "Come in; let me give you a hand with that."

At the words, 'Miss Black,' Lupin jumped up, put a hand on Harry's shoulder, and walked to the door. As if on cue, Dumbledore said, "Remus, could you come here for a minute, please." Without a word he left.

"Uncle Sirius?"

"Miss _Black_?"

Whispers broke out across the table. All asking one thing; "Who is this Black girl? Doesn't she know about..." and they looked over at Harry, and stopped.

Lupin re-appeared, "Harry, come with me. Molly, could you please go and get Ron and Hermione, and tell them to wait outside Dumbledore's bedroom. Thank you," he added, as Mrs Weasley hurried past him.

"Who is this _Miss Black_? Is she a relation to...?"

"Yes, Harry, she is. She has not been told about Sirius yet, we waited for you," said Lupin.

_Oh great, now I am going to start crying again if I hear the story. Why do I have to be there_? Thought Harry. Before he knew it he was walking though Dumbledore's bedroom door.

A girl of around sixteen, who had waist length black hair that was perfectly straight, faced him. She had dark brown eyes, which were warm, and welcoming beneath the layers of black eyeliner. 'Miss Black' was stood next to Dumbledore, and the contrast could not be more different; Dumbledore wore robes of a pale purple, whereas she wore, a blood red shirt that fitted her perfectly, and a pair of well fitting, black trousers. Around her neck was a black ribbon choker, that had a small amount of red embroidered on it.

"Oh good! Miss Black, this Harry Potter. Harry, I would like you to meet, Miss Selina Black-"

"It's Faith. Nice to meet you, Harry." Before Harry knew what was happening, she had him in a tight hug. He hugged her back, then let go, feeling foolish to be hugging a girl he had only just met.

"Hi Faith." Harry had no idea what to say to the girl. He was still shocked; he only knew a few girls, and none of them were like Faith, none of them dressed like her at least. All the girls at Hogwarts wore pale pinks and very feminine clothing. And he had never seen Hermione wear eyeliner. _Faith is... unique._

Half an hour later, Harry emerged from is trance to discover that he had dry tears on his face. He wondered what had brought him back, when he realised that Faith's hand was on top of his own, and she was saying, "Thank you, Harry, for caring about my uncle so much."

"Faith, Harry, you can use the bathroom through there, to er... freshen up a little," said Lupin, looking pointedly at Faith's eyes. Her eye make up had run down her face, mixed in with the tears from the story of Sirius's death. They both hurried off through the door, and before producing more make up from her pocket, she had given Harry another hug.

"Thank you. Are you going to come with me, when I get introduced to everyone?"

"Faith, you don't know much about me, apart from being stupid enough to fall for Voldemort's trap."

"But Harry, I do know a bit about you. I was in contact with Sirius for about a year."

"Oh... Well, I think you are going to meet Ron and Hermione in a sec, they are really nice, you'll like them. And they will love you."

"Thanks Harry," she said, as she put more eyeliner on. "Okay, I'm ready." They walked through the door, and saw Ron and Hermione standing in front of Dumbledore, and they looked as though they were waiting for something.

"Selina, would you please wait outside for Harry, I just want a quick word with him, and Mr Weasley, and Miss Granger. Thank you, he won't be long," said Dumbledore. Faith nodded and made for the door, with a backwards glance at the trio she shut the door.

"Right now, Harry, I want you to introduce Miss Black to everyone, including Ron, and Hermione as I think it would be better, than lots of formal meetings. All three of you, are to make her feel welcome, and I expect you to give her privacy when she wants it. Remember, she has just learnt about her favourite uncle's death. Harry, I expect you to understand how she feels, and if she wants to talk about it, please consider it, it would be good for you too.

"Now. I want to talk to you two," he motioned to Ron and Hermione, "for a little longer. Harry, please help Remus with her luggage, and put it in your room for now, it can be sorted later. You will wait in the room, until I have informed the rest of the Order, and you have all been properly introduced."

Harry and Lupin carried most of Faith's stuff out of the door, before she said, "Let me help you with that." And she grabbed a strange shaped box from Harry, without another word. They entered the room, and deposited her stuff on the floor, but the package she had taken from Harry, she lay carefully on Harry's bed, as though it was priceless.

"Thank you very much, Remus. I'll see you in a bit."

"No problem, Faith. Harry, I'll send Fred, George, and Ginny up in about twenty minutes," said Lupin as he left, and shut the door.

"Okay," they said in unison.

"So..." said Harry, casting round for a topic to talk about. "How long are you staying for?"

"Well, I'm here until September the first, and then..."

"Oh, are you going home?" hoping that the disappointment was hidden a little bit.

"No, silly. I'm coming to Hogwarts!"

"Really? What year wo-?" began Harry before he was interrupted, as Ron and Hermione burst in though the door. Instantly, Faith stood up, and looked expectantly of Harry. It took him a while to remember that he was supposed to be introducing her to his best friends.

Ron opened his mouth and was about to say something, but Hermione somehow discreetly steeped on his foot, as he shut his mouth, extremely quickly. Harry took over.

"This is Selina Black, who prefers to be called Faith, Faith these are my best friends, Ronald Weasley, known as Ron. This is Hermione Granger."

"It's nice to meet you." And they got the same greeting as Harry, to his disappointment, _so she hugs everyone._ Ron looked extremely uncomfortable while she was hugging him, as Hermione was looking at them, with disapproval in her eyes. Harry couldn't help to think that she was jealous of her _I wonder whether there is something finally happening between these two_. He made a mental note to ask Ron. As if to confirm his thoughts, when Faith hugged Hermione, he could have sworn that he saw relief in her eyes. He had to fight hard against the grin that was forming.

"So... I guess there are few questions that you wanna ask me. Fire away."

"Where do you come from?"

"Orlando, America."

"Where's your accent?"

At this she grinned, "Well, I'm pretty quick to drop it, and, I can impersonate others easily. It helps."

"How come you're here then?"

"My... My dad died while I was at school, last term, and my mums a Muggle, and she organised me to come and live with Sirius for a while. She always had difficulty with my dad doing magic, she couldn't cope with me."

"Oh... I'm really sorry for your loss," said Hermione.

"Thank you, but I was prepared for it, he was ill for a couple of years. He organised it with Dumbledore for me to come a learn magic at Hogwarts."

"Cool... So, what year will you be joining in?"

"Sixth, just about to start my NEWTs. I'm waiting for my OWL results, any day now."

"I hope you are in Gryffindor, you'll be with us, were about to start NEWTs too."

"What do you mean 'Gryffindor'?" enquired Faith.

"Don't you know about the houses?" came a chorus of voices. Fred, George and Ginny had just arrived.

"Bloody hell, has twenty minutes gone already?" said Harry.

"Er... no mate, we just couldn't wait to say hello," said Fred.

"Okay. Faith, this is Fred, and that's George. They are Ron's older twin brothers. And that's Ginny. She's a year younger than us."

"Hiya," said Faith sheepishly.

"Oh, guys, this is Selina Black, but she prefers 'Faith'."

"Hello Faith," said Fred, extending a hand towards her. She ignored it, and hugged him instead. She did the same to George, and to Ginny, who hugged her back in welcome.

"So, what were you saying about the houses?"

Between the six of them, they explained all about the houses, and how the best was definitely Gryffindor, and that the Slytherins were 'not worth the words'. They also started to explain the sorting ceremony to her, when they were interrupted.

"You guys, you can all come down now and have something to eat. And of course, you get to meet everyone, Faith," said Lupin. He stayed at the door, to make sure that they were going to come down now.

Halfway down the stairs, Faith said, "Oh, I've forgotten something, and I can't remember which room is yours, Harry. Will you show me?" Immediately, Harry realised that she wanted to talk with him, quickly, but alone. When they got back upstairs, Harry asked what was wrong. She smiled in reply.

"I'm a little bit scared, what's everyone like?"

"They're all great, apart form Snape, but as far as I know he isn't there. There's Ron's parents, Tonks and I don't know who else, but they are all really nice. And I have a feeling you are going to get on quite well with Tonks. Don't worry."

"Thank you, Harry," and she gave him a hug. Harry was too shocked to return it. _I am next to a girl, who has hugged me countless times, and I only just know her. I don't know anything about her. What's going on?... You do know something about her. You know that you like her._

"Earth to Harry," she laughed, "come on, I'm quite hungry!"

To Harry's relief, when they walked into the kitchen, Dumbledore stood up and did the introductions much better than he could of. After many 'hellos' and a good many hugs, she sat down next to Tonks, who, as Harry predicted seemed to take a shinning to her. They looked like sisters, as Tonks had just changed her short, blond hair, for a waist length black cut.

After finishing breakfast, (which took a while as everyone was wanting seconds, and in Ron's case, thirds), Faith decided that she wanted to get some of her stuff sorted, so she could feel more at home. Harry was disappointed at this, as he knew this would mean a lot more time spent in Hermione's room, than in his, until, she said that she needed a hand with some 'stuff' and asked for everyone's help.

It took all morning to get all of Faiths belonging to find a home. All that was apart from the odd package that was still on Harry's bed. Finally, she brought it in, (She would allow no-one to touch it.) and without explaining anything, she asked:

"Where's the plug socket?"

"Faith," said Hermione, "This is a _wizarding _house, there is no electricity, it wouldn't work."

Faith looked distraught. "But... But... There has to be a plug socket somewhere, this wasn't always a wizard's house, it had to be built by a Muggle!"

"We could always ask Moony, he might know. What do you want electricity for, anyway?" asked Harry.

"We ask Moony, but we ask him now. And mind your own business, Harry," replied Faith, with a tone, that nearly made Harry apologise, until he turned and saw she was smiling. "I just don't want to tell you all, yet."

"Well, you are right Faith, this house does have plug sockets, however, none of them work, as the power was cut off about fifty years ago."

"Isn't there any way that I can get something Muggle to work?"

"I suppose we could try and put a spell on it, thought I think that Dumbledore would know more, and would perform the charm better than me. You had better ask him."

"Okay, thank you, Remus," she said with a smile.

After a couple of minutes of searching for him, Dumbledore appeared in Harry's bedroom, looking for them.

"Professor Dumbledore, I have a question for you," said Faith.

"Oh yes, what can I do for you."

Faith stood on her tip toes and whispered a couple of sentences in his ear. Dumbledore's eyes twinkled.

"Well, Miss Black, I think I can do that for you. I want you to leave it in the study, and I will do it tonight."

"No sooner?" she persisted.

"No, I am sorry; I am a little busy with arrangements, at the moment. Now that I have found you, I want to ask what you think of this idea for something fun, at Halloween." He proceeded to explain his plan to Faith. She obviously agreed, and at the end, she said:

"I'll let you know as soon as possible. And I won't tell anyone. It'll be a surprise."

"Thank you most profusely, Miss Black."

"What was that about?" asked Harry, Ron and Hermione, once all out of ear shot of Dumbledore.

"Never you mind. It's going to be a surprise, and I don't want to spoil it for you."

"Oh go on. We won't tell anyone," tried Ron.

"No," she replied flatly. They gave up questioning her. "Hermione, can you give me a hand with something please."

"Sure, what is it?"

"Erm..." she started to reply, until Harry realised that he and Ron were supposed to be leaving.

"I think we'll go and check what's going to be for tea. Come on Ron." They left, and did not catch what the two girls said.

"Hermione, can you help me dye my hair please. I'd ask Tonks to do it with magic, but it never stays as well."

"Okay, but why do you want to dye your hair? It's lovely!"

"Not all of it, I just want the tips doing bright red."

As Faith and Hermione busied themselves with the hair dye, Ron and Harry were having a conversation about Faith:

"So, what do you think of her?" asked Harry.

"She's different; I've never seen girls dress like that before. Not quite my type. You?"

"She is... unique, and I really like it. She seems so... I don't know what it is about her. She's just... Faith."

Ron grinned, "You like her."

"No I don't!"

"Don't lie to me, Harry I know you better than that. You were jealous when she hugged me."

"I was not!... Well okay, maybe a little bit, but she doesn't like me, so it doesn't matter."

"How do you know that?"

"Drop it, Ron."

Ron opened his mouth to protest, but decided against it. He was right anyway. _I'll save it for an 'I told you so'. _


	4. Ron's Birthday

**Disclaimer:** -sigh- I own nothing apart from Faith. Got it?

**Comments: **This was only a short chapter, but I got a little carried away, sorry. Thanks to everyone who has reviewed my story so far. Read on... -bows with twirling of the hand-

Chapter 4: Ron's Birthday 

Harry woke up to hear Ron still sleeping, noisily. _No surprises there then_, he thought. He quickly grabbed Ron's present from under his bed, and made his way down to the kitchen, not expecting anyone to be there. The kitchen door was locked. He tried knocking.

"Who's there?" came Mrs Weasley's voice.

"Harry. Can I come in?"

"Of course, Harry. _Alohomora!"_ the door sprang open to reveal half the Weasley family, Tonks, Lupin and Dumbledore putting up decorations. When Harry glanced up, a banner announced: "Ron's sixteenth birthday... is today. Happy Birthday."

"Do you need a hand?"

"Yes please, Harry dear, you give me that and help Tonks."

Within half an hour all of the preparations had been completed, presents wrapped and cards written, (Fred and George had forgotten) and everyone sat down at the table and waited for Ron to appear.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door. "Can we come in, please?" came a chorus of high voices.

"Of course my dears," replied Mrs Weasley, and unlocked the door. In walked Hermione, Ginny closely followed by Faith. The latter quickly located Harry, and hurried over to sit next to him.

"Hey Harry!" she said, beaming.

"Morning Faith... Hey, what did you do to your hair?"

As quickly as it was hitched onto her face, her smile vanished. "Don't you like it?"

Harry saw Hermione roll her eyes; it took him a moment to realise why. "I didn't mean it like that!" he said awkwardly. Silently he groaned, _why can't I talk to girls? Why do I always say the wrong thing, to the girls like? "_I really like it, Faith, it suits you. It came out wrong, that's all."

Faith looked relieved. "Oh good. I was getting worried for moment. Can you guess why I chose red?"

"You like the colour?"

"Partly, but it was because I want to be in Gryffindor. Well, that's the reason why I chose the red over the blue, anyway." She paused and glanced around the room. "So, its Ron's birthday is it? What did you get him?"

"You'll find out soon, I want it to be a surprise." He answered mockingly.

"Don't mock me, Potter," she said with a small punch at Harry's shoulder.

"Ouch!"

"Don't do it then!"

Harry didn't answer; instead he chose to grumble incoherently, whilst rubbing his shoulder. This seemed to amuse Lupin somewhat. "And what do you think is so funny?" snapped Harry.

"Sorry Harry, I just remembered something."

"What?"

"Well... in my last year at Hogwarts, when your mum and dad were going out, the exact same thing happened to James, and it was really funny. Me and Sirius teased James for years after that."

Before Harry had time to react about the news of his mother and father, and Sirius, there was a knock at the door.

"Are you all in there? Let me in, I'm hungry!" Ron's knocking soon became pounding. "Oi!"

After many 'Happy birthday's and a hurried breakfast of warm chocolate muffins, Ron had started to open his presents. So far the pile on the kitchen table included; an immense amount of Honeydukes sweets, and chocolates, a selection of products from Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes, ("Not on sale yet!" said Fred, "So, no one at school will know," said George, evilly.) a complete set of Chudley Cannons books, (from the beginning of the club up until the present day.) and a few other items. He was just coming round to opening Hermione's present, when there was a tap at the window.

"I don't believe it," said Ron, sounding astonished, "It's Hermes!"

"What's he writing to you for?" chorused the twins.

"Open it!" said someone else.

Ron opened it and read out loud the letter that was enclosed:

Dear Ron 

_First of all, I would like to wish you a "Happy Birthday." Sixteen is an age where you should be starting to act more mature. I also want to apologize for some of the 'stuff' that I wrote in my last letter, you must realise that this was only said, as there was no tangible evidence to say that Harry was telling the truth. For this reason, I would like to ask your forgiveness._

_I also would like to present my compliments for your spell work, in the Ministry last June, from what the Minister tells me, you all performed extremely well. Well Done._

_I want you to give the attached letter to Mother and Father, as soon as possible. _

_Last of all, please open the present that will be sent sometime today (Owl Post) as I think it may be of some use to you, as you still hold the responsibilities of a prefect, don't forget that. Keep up the good name of the Weasleys! _

_Love from_

Percy 

"Bloody hell, he's changed his tune a bit hasn't he?" said Ron, handing the other letter to Mr Weasley, who put it in his pocket.

Remembering the last letter sent to Ron, Harry couldn't help but agree. _Not sure whether I forgive him though._

"So, where did that present go, Hermione?" asked Ron.

"Here you are. Happy Birthday, Ron."

"Thanks." Within seconds Hermione's present had been unwrapped, his smile fayed slightly, when he saw the cover on the book. _The Comprehensive Guide To Goal Keeping._ "Hermione, thank you, but you realise that I don't have a broom, so I can't be on the team this year."

She replied, "We'll see, the school brooms can't be _that_ bad!"

"Only one left," said Ron sadly, "And this is from Harry."

"Yep," confirmed Harry, grinning, as Ron picked up the long box that the broom was packed in. Harry had to ask Lupin to conjure a box for him, as it was obvious what it was.

"Oh my GOD! Harry!" Ron looked ecstatic. "I've never even _seen_ one."

"What broom is it?" asked Fred.

"The Nimbus Two Thousand and _Four_!" said Ron.

"_Four_? But we went in yesterday. There isn't anything after the Two Thousand and Three!" replied George.

Everyone turned to Harry, who just grinned.

"Harry...How on earth?"

"I... erm... leave me alone!" he said laughing. "Just don't bother looking for it for about two or three months. It won't be out in the shops 'til then."

"Harry," said Ron, "This must have cost you a fortune. You realise that I can't accept it?"

"Well, in that case, I'm going to have to throw it away. You see, theoretically, I don't own this broom, and I never bought it."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that, as it is not on sale, I can't have bought it, I can't own one, so, I can't take it back. You just say thank you, and think what the Slytherin team are going to say, when they see it."

Ron's mouth was still open. "Thank you, Harry."

"No problem, mate."

"Ron," said Faith. "I didn't know that it was your birthday until today, so you will be getting it a little late. Is that okay?"

"Sure."

The rest of that day was spent, either eating, or admiring Ron's presents. A few of the joke shop items got used on some people, unfortunately, no one managed to get Fred or George, as they knew exactly what was going on.

"This is totally unfair, how on earth am I going to get my own back on them, when they know what I am going to do?" asked Ron.

Later that night, Harry and Ron were in bed, talking.

"So, what did Percy get you in the end?"

"Oh, it was a book, _Being a Hogwarts Prefect._"

"Sound's interesting."

"Yeah well, this is from Percy, remember. What do you think of his letter?"

"Well, it was nice of him to apologize, but... don't take this the wrong way, Ron, but... I'm not sure whether I forgive him."

"I'm not bothered in the slightest, mate, I _know_ I don't, not yet anyway."

Little did Ron and Harry know, they were not the only ones talking that night. Once Ginny had fallen asleep, Faith and Hermione got up again and made there way back down the kitchen, to get a large mug of hot chocolate each.

"So," prompted Faith, "What is going on between you and Ron?"

"Nothing," said Hermione.

"Uh huh," replied Faith, completely unconvinced.

"Honestly, there is nothing going on between us."

"You wish there was."

"Well... Yeah. I don't know what it is about him, I just..."

"Do you want to go out with him?"

"Well... Yes, but... he doesn't want to go out with me."

"You know that?"

"Yes, I've known him for five years. I've seen him act around girls that he likes; he doesn't act like that around me."

"I say, he does like you, you are just too blind to see it!" said Faith, rather bluntly.

"Really?"

"Yep," confirmed Faith, "Believe me, I know how this works. I think you should go upstairs, I'll distract Harry, and you should give him a happy birthday kiss."

"WHAT?"

"Nothing major, so no snogging, but just a peck on the cheek, like you should have when you gave him his present. You know you wanted to."

"But... But..." for once, Hermione was speechless.

"But what, Hermione," Faith replied reprovingly.

"The guy should make the first move!"

At this Faith laughed, "I've known Ron for about a day, and you think if you wait for Ron to make the first move, you two will be together before you leave school?"

"Good point."

"So..."

"Fine, I will! But I want to know what is between you and Harry."

"Nothing, we've only just met!"

"And?" prompted Hermione.

"Well, I like him and from what uncle Sirius told me he is a good catch."

"What did Sirius say?"

"He said that he was kind, generous, caring, and he kept going on about how good he is at Quidditch, and he also said," she paused.

"What?"

"He said that he's had a lot of problems lately."

"Too right," muttered Hermione, "He doesn't have much luck with girls," and she went on to explain about Cho. She also said that she would have to ask Harry about his problems, ("They are his own business.")

"See what you mean!" sighed Faith. Before asking the question that had been burning on her mind, she took a long drink from the mug in front of her. "Do you think he likes me?"

"Of course, we all like you!"

"I mean, _like _me."

"Obviously! You should have seen how jealous he was when you hugged Ron! And he was relieved when you hugged me. It was soo funny!" suddenly the smile on Hermione's face broadened. "If I kiss Ron, to distract Harry, you have to kiss him."

"What!"

"Shhh, keep your voice down."

"Hermione, I've known him for two days, I can't just kiss him!"

Back in the boys' bedroom, the conversation had changed.

"So, Harry, what are you going to do about Faith?"

"Don't start that again. Tell you what... I'll tell you, if you tell me about Hermione."

At this Ron blushed deeply. "What about her?"

"When are you going to do something about her?"

"How about, when you do something about Faith?"

"Ron, I've only just met her!"

"I've known Hermione for five years; she's one of my best friends. How weird would that be? Anyway, she doesn't like me in that way."

"You are totally wrong, Ron, you should have seen the look on her face, when Faith hugged you."

"Really?"

"Yep."

"Tell you what, Harry, if we see them before eight o'clock tomorrow morning, then we give them a good morning kiss."

"You have no intention of getting up tomorrow, have you?

"Nope." He grinned.

Suddenly, there was knock at the door. Harry got up to open it, and Ron saw his blush, and cursed silently.

"Hermione, Faith! What are you doing here?"

"Harry," replied Faith, grabbing hold of his pyjamas, as Hermione brushed past him. He turned quickly, and gave Ron a pointed look of warning, before the door closed. Harry and Faith were left alone on the landing, both confused.

"What's going on?" they both asked.

"Hermione is going to kiss Ron, to say 'Happy Birthday'!"

"Ron promised he would kiss Hermione, if he saw her by eight am tomorrow!"

"Finally," they muttered together. There was an awkward silence between them, both of the fifteen year olds reflecting on the conversations they had just minutes before.

"Faith," said Harry, she looked up, and he bent down slightly, and went to kiss her on the cheek, she turned her head at the last moment and their lips touched briefly.

"Sorry, Harry... I just..."

"Don't be."

The door behind them opened and Hermione came out, her face a bright crimson, matching the pair outside.

"Good night, Harry!"

"Night Hermione," said Harry, with a wink at Faith. She returned it, along with a smile.

Once inside the room, door shut, Harry looked over at Ron. He was sat upright in bed, looking as though he couldn't believe what had happened.


	5. From Results to Questions

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing to do with Harry Potter. I am not making any money from this. The rights to Harry Potter belong to JK Rowling. The only thing that is mine to own is Miss Selina Black, aka Faith. Got It?

**Comments:** Response to Reviews follow at the end of the chapter. All are welcome! This chapter was originally shorter... but you know, each time I read it, I change stuff, and it gets longer, and longer. Erm.. Sorry about the irregularity of the updates, but sometimes I just can't write, others I write too much, that and I have just started work, and I start college in about a week! Finally, enjoy, and don't forget to review, all ideas, comments, criticisms are most welcome, and extremely helpful!

**Special Thanx: **To everyone that has read the story, but, to Rach, who read this one first, and for helping me so much (not forgetting letting me use her computer!) THANK YOU!!

Chapter 5: From Results to Questions 

Harry was awoken by a particularly loud screech, very close to his ear. He opened his eyes to see a blurred outline of two owls, one of which was sat on his bedside table. _Typical,_ he groaned, and feeling that Ron should be woken as well, he threw a pillow at him.

"What?" he said, after a few choice swearwords.

"Mail," replied Harry, as he grabbed the letter from the owl. It was thick parchment, and had a wax crest on the back. A letter from Hogwarts. _Oh God, exam results!_

"Ron," said Harry quickly, "open it, it's your exam results, open it before..."

"Hermione gets here," completed Ron.

Together they open the envelopes, noticing that they were thicker than usual, and held their breath, as they read. Harry stared in wonder at the letter:

_Dear Mr Potter,_

_Please note that the new term will start on September the first. Please be on the Hogwarts Express by eleven o'clock._

_Congratulations on passing all of your O.W.L Examinations (The actual results are enclosed.)_

_I also wish to inform you that your selections for N.E.W.T level subjects, need to be in my possession by no later than the thirty-first of July._

_Yours Sincerely_

_Professor M. McGonagall_

_Deputy Headmistress_

_Passing _all_ of your examinations..._ "I've passed potions!" said Harry disbelievingly. He looked over at Ron, who had just turned over to the next page, and was reading, wide-eyed, with his mouth open in shock

Taking a deep breath, Harry decided to look at his own results. He unfolded the parchment, and read:

_Mr Potter, below are you O.W.L Results, in grade order. Next to them are the positions in the year._

_**Defence Against the Dark Arts** __Outstanding __1_

_**Care of Magical Creatures** __Outstanding __1_

_**Transfiguration** __Outstanding __6_

_**Charms **__Outstanding __8_

_**Herbology **__Exceeds Expectations __15_

_**Astronomy** __Exceeds Expectations __18_

_**Potions** __Exceeds Expectations __19_

_**Divination **__Acceptable __25_

_**History of Magic **__Acceptable __26_

Harry looked up to see Ron looking at him in shock. "I've passed them all!" he looked down again, as though to check, "Even Divination."

"Me too," replied Harry, and after a pause added, "I think we should make an agreement, we tell each other our grades, then we don't speak of them again."

"Agreed," said a voice from the doorway, the boy's turned around to see Faith, and Hermione, who did not look as though she agreed, but reluctantly did. When they came into eye contact, every one blushed.

The next couple of minutes were spent reading everyone results. Hermione, to no one's surprise, got outstanding in everything, and came top in the year. Ron and Faith did much the same as Harry, and Ron beat him a couple of times (Ron had to try hard not to look too happy about this.)

"Congratulations," said Harry, and after a very uncomfortable pause, gave Faith a hug, she returned this with a kiss on the cheek, "You too, Harry."

"And you Hermione, and you Ron."

"Yeah, well done, everyone."

After a pause, where both girls were considering saying "well done" with a kiss, they headed downstairs to be greeted by most of the Order, including Professors Snape, McGonagall, and Dumbledore. Everyone, looked over at them as they walked in and Dumbledore's eyes sparkled extra bright when they said in unison:

"We passed everything!"

Harry had to work hard to hide a grin at the sight if Snape's face; it ha the look that said clearly: "You'd better not have got into N.E.W.T Potions!" Ron went over to his parents and discussed his results, Mrs Weasley looked as though she was going to cry, (Fred and George looked disgusted, and highly disappointed.) Hermione walked over to Professor McGonagall, and Harry and Faith went over to Lupin.

"Moony, I got first in the year in Defence Against the Dark Arts!"

"I know, Harry," replied Lupin, smiling broadly. "I hope you don't mind, Harry, but I took the liberty of finding out your exact score, and..."

"What?"

"I believe that James, and Sirius would be as proud as me at this moment."

"Why?"

"Only three other Hogwarts students have ever got the same mark as you in Defence Against the Dark Arts, your father, Sirius, and myself."

"What mark is that?" asked Harry, completely at sea.

"Full marks!"

"Congratulations, Harry!" said Dumbledore.

"Thank you, sir."

"Well, let's see your other marks, and you Faith."

For a while after breakfast the only topic discussed were the results, and how well everyone had done.

It was late in the afternoon; in the middle of a chess tournament (Ron was winning) that McGonagall came over and asked to see the four teenagers, in the kitchen. They walked in to see a strange but highly amusing sight. Dumbledore was talking to Snape.

"You have no choice in this, Severus!"

"BUT I NEVER!" he spluttered angrily.

"You will," replied Dumbledore with finality. Snape got up to leave, and was told to sit. Harry and Ron could not help but grin; Snape was acting like a child. The grin disappeared when he looked at them with a murderous glare that no child could have achieved.

"Right," said Professor McGonagall, as she shut the door. "You are all in my house, well, I know you aren't yet, Faith, but anyway, I want to explain the N.E.W.T system to you.

"Not get your results out and take a seat. First of all, in your sixth year, you will take six N.E.W.T subjects, at the end of the year you will drop one of these subjects and take the other five through to the next year, to gain N.E.W.Ts in the end of year examinations. Albus, can you check if I have these correct, please."

"Certainly, Minerva."

"To take Transfiguration next year, you must have an 'Exceeds Expectations'. Similarly, to take Charms you must have an 'Exceeds Expectations', as is the same for Ancient Runes. For Care of Magical Creatures, Divination, and Astronomy, you need an 'Acceptable'. Defence Against the Dark Arts, is a very important subject, and this can therefore be taken by everyone. However there will be two grades; one lesson a week will be only for the students who have gained an 'outstanding' in the subject. Anything else, Albus?"

"Potions."

"Oh yes, now, as you three know, Professor Snape only accepts students with a 'Outstanding' in the subject. This year, however, he will be taking in some 'Exceeds Expectations."

"Why?" asked Harry.

"Because," replied Snape, venomously, "only two students got the grade, and so the headmaster is forcing me to take in the top twenty students, if they want to take it of course."

The smile on Harry's face grew _I can take Potions, I can still have a shot at being an Auror!_

"What are you smirking at, Potter?

"Professor, you are worse off than you think, you have me for another two years!" At this Snape looked as though he was going too explode. "No...No," he said walking out of the room. Harry glanced over to the two professors and was please to see that they both had small smiles on their faces.

"Well, Mr Potter, you are one step closer to your career, despite what Delores may say," said McGonagall with a smile, "And Severus is one step closer to an emotional breakdown. Right, now do you have any questions, you know what you are going to take?"

Faith and Ron shook their heads, Hermione walked over to McGonagall again, and Harry made his way over to Dumbledore,

"Professor?"

"Yes, Harry?"

"I want to know a few things..."

"Remember, that I can only answer some of your questions, now, if there is anything regarding the Prophecy, please come and find me later."

"Fine... Are we having a proper Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher, or one from the Ministry?"

"Now, Harry, I don't want to spoil it for you, but you will be having a few different teachers. Two of them will be from the Ministry, and you will be having at least one 'proper teacher' as you put it. Other than that I cannot tell you."

"Okay,"

"Anything else?"

"Yes, it's about my Occlumency, when will I be studying it, and will it be with..."

"This matter will be addressed when the new school term has started, you are clearing your mind at night?"

"I have, but I have had a lot of trouble sleeping lately. I was wondering if someone could make me a sleeping potion, or teach me to use a Pensive, or something?"

"I suggest you ask Remus, for his advice first, and then go and see Professor Snape. If all else fails I will teach you to use a pensive, I believe that there are a few thoughts that are causing you lack of sleep?"

"Yes, it isn't just Sirius..."

"Okay, now Harry I want to see you later, alone."

"Yes sir." Harry turned around to see Faith stood a little distance away, and was humming a song. "You coming?"

"No, I just want to ask Professor Dumbledore something."

"I'll meet you in mine and Ron's room."

After dinner that day, Harry slowly made is way up to Dumbledore's room, feeling as though he was in trouble. He knocked on the door, and entered. "You asked to see me, sir?"

"Yes Harry, I wanted to ask you a few questions."

"Right," he replied uncertainly.

"Have you told anyone about the prophecy?"

"No."

"Are you going to, anytime soon?"

"No."

Dumbledore sighed. "Harry, I think that it would be good to tell someone about it. I know that you would have told Sirius about it, without hesitation. So, I want you to tell Remus about it, tonight."

"Why? Why should I tell anyone?"

"Because, its content is something that needs to discussed, it is something that I know you feel you cannot tell Ron or Hermione, for fear of being treated differently. I want you to tell Remus, because he is the closest you have to parent, and he will understand. Remember, he has things that he would rather no one know about."

"Like what?"

"He is treated differently, discriminated because he is a werewolf."

"Oh," was all Harry could reply with. Now he thought about it, Moony was the obvious person to tell. "Professor, I will tell him, but not tonight."

"Make sure you do, Harry. You have to tell me when you have talked to him, it is important for him to know the whole story, and I do not want to tell him before you do."

"Yes, sir, now can I go?"

"You may, but remember what I have said."

Nothing else memorable happened that night, other than Ron growing bright red, when it was time to say goodnight to the girls, as he contemplated kissing Hermione on the cheek, only when Harry walked in to the room, muttering night to the girls, did he decide not to; It was clear that Harry was preoccupied.

"What's up, Harry?"

"Nothing, go to sleep."

Ron decided not to press the matter, and fell asleep immediately. Harry, on the other hand, lay awake most of the night trying to decide when to tell Lupin.

The next day, a lot of questions were asked. Mainly about Faith. Everyone that was in the house on that day, now knew that Selina had got her nickname, because of a Muggle TV show (Buffy the Vampire Slayer.) Apparently, when she was in Muggle primary school, some older boy picked on her for wearing black and red, and she wasn't happy about this, so she fought with him. "My so-called friend though this was highly amusing and said I was just like Faith out of the TV show. The name stuck. Anyway, why would I want to be called Selina. 'Faith' just seems to fit better, you know with...me."

They also found out in what way she was related to Sirius: "My dad was called Nathaniel Black, son of Alphard Black" (who Harry remembered was the uncle that left Sirius 'a decent bit of gold.') "He talked to Uncle Sirius last year, and asked for help with me, when he... died."

Fred and George were also questioned a lot, due to the fact they were in the Order, and would know more, and would probably tell them. Harry asked about their 'First proper mission' and they answered:

"Mum did not want us to do anything yet, and so we asked Dumbledore, and he said it was up to her and Dad."

"You see, we wanted to come and pick you up, but she wouldn't let us,"

"So, she said, if anything went wrong"

("She was sure it wouldn't")

"then we'd go to help out"

"And it did, so that was are first mission. And for the record, we were the only two, other than Lupin, to not get injured."

That night Harry and Ron, were saved the decision of whether to kiss the girls, as they did it for them. Both of the boys went to bed

with satisfied smiles. The girls, on the other hand, stayed up late, talking.

"No wonder, he was embarrassed when Harry saw him, he said that he was sat upright, with a totally disbelieving look on his face!" said Faith, after a few deep breaths, to suppress the giggles that were rising, again.

**Response to Reviews:**

Pink Pixie Dust:

I thought it was sweet too. Oh, and if there are errors, then I will (one day) change them. Thanks for pointing it out to me!

Sirius Black Himself

You realize you reviewed twice? Yeah, I had a lot of trouble giving the Marauders an age... But I realized that it was important. There should be a lot more about the Marauders in their next few chapters... So keep reading.

Winky

I thought the story needed a good opening... so that was it. I also wondered why that had never happened in the books.

Dobby's #1 Fan

I based Faith on myself... so it seems we are alike! ï 


End file.
